Kiryl
Appearance and Personality Kiryl wears the traditional hat of a priest character. He is very loyal to Princess Alena, as evidenced by how he immediately rushes after her when she escapes. Story Chapter 2 begins with Alena begging her father, the King of Saintohaim, to let her explore the world, since strong fighters are needed more and more in their troubled times, with the Underworld creeping out of dormancy. However, he refuses, saying that with monsters showing increasing aggression, it's simply too dangerous to let her leave the safety of the castle. Alena goes back to her room but, within a few minutes, has been overcome with frustration and escapes the castle. Kiryl and Broya, her retainers, give chase; they're resigned to not being able to make her stay put, but if she's going to leave, they can't allow her to travel alone. The three set out and soon come to a small village being terrorized by a local monster continually demanding young girls as a sacrifice. Alena immediately heads to the local church to offer herself as the next sacrifice, but she has no intention of dying; as soon as the demon shows its face, she, Kiryl and Broya spring into action and take it out, saving the village. After journeying straight to the far ends of Saintohaim, the nomadic Desert Bazaar, she gets a summons from her father, who, upon receiving her, admits that he was mistaken in his overprotectiveness, and opens the Travel Gate to a nearby country. Here, Alena finds the local princess bemoaning her fate, because her father has promised her hand to the winner of the Endor Tournament, an annual fighting competition, and her father seriously regretting this promise. Though she hears rumblings of an extremely dangerous entrant named Saro, Alena enters and gets to the finals, only to find that her opponent, who would have been Saro, has disappeared. By winning the tournament, Alena absolve the Princess of her duty. However, even as she is celebrating her victory a Santohaim soldier rushes in and cries that she must return to the castle at once, then dies at the scene. The party returns to the Castle but finds it completely devoid of life. They set out to investigate and the chapter ends abruptly. Alena and her companions are not seen again until Chapter 5, when Kiryl has fallen under a dangerous fever. Alena and a band of three mercenaries set out to the weed's reported location to try and recover some to cure Kiryl, but fails. However, the Hero of Dragon Quest IV) succeeds, and upon learning of their destiny the three immediately join the party for the remainder of the game. Some time later, they return to Santohaim, finding the cause of its troubles to be the demon Baalzack, whom they kill in retribution and for the greater good. In Battle In the Dragon Quest III class system, Kiryl is a priest. He learns strong healing and defensive spells, but is very limited in the weapons and armor he can equip. Names In the NES localization, Kiryl was originally known as Cristo, and was occasionally identified by the alternate transliterations Crifto, Krifto and Clift. Non-''Dragon Quest'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Along with Alena, Ryan and Taloon, Kiryl appeared as a playable character in ''Itadaki Street Special. Category:Dragon Quest IV characters Category:Party members